Corruption of the playground
by Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash
Summary: All is normal at Third Street Elementary School, life is good for the digidestine and T.J and friends, a new kid shines light on a disturbing secret boiling under the surface. Will everyone make it to the next grade? AU Digimon Recess crossover. R
1. Suspicions

**This is an AU crossover between Disney's Recess and Digimon set in Japan. **

_It is rated T for now but be warned it will be rated M later._

I'm having a hard time trying to find a place for this story. It spent the longest amount of time in the Recess category. Long story short I can't get readers there. Too much shipping.

_. The only pairs will be the ones between the Digimon characters based on the cartoon. By the way I'm using the first two seasons of Digimon._

This story is set before Ash's replacement and Seven months before Souls of Chaos: the new members. Both of those stories are in the same universe. Although the stories are mostly unrelated, there are some of the same characters.

("_Thinking")_

"Talking"

_+reading+_

_

* * *

_

T.J. was about to step out of a bathroom stall, when he heard the sound of fist hitting flesh. Suddenly, he heard someone stumbling and a body smacking against a wall. He peered between the door and frame. In front of the stalls near the sinks there were two boys fighting.

One was a boy he knew from the lunchroom named Ken. Ken was supposed to be a genius; he was in the advance class with TJ's friend, Gretchen.

The other boy looked half-Chinese and about the same age and height as Ken but with a much stronger build. He liked to wear black tee shirts and was obviously an American.

The two of them had been arguing and fighting since the half-Chinese boy joined the school nearly two weeks ago. T.J. wondered why they had been placed in the same class. He didn't think the new kid was that smart.

Oddly neither T.J. nor his friends had figured out what the two have been fighting over. As soon as he stepped out of the stall, they stopped talking.

"_I don't know why they do that. I couldn't tell what they were talking about anyway. I wonder if they stop talking whenever they realize someone is there, or do they just do this to me? _"

T.J. didn't know what they were talking about; most of what he heard was a few scattered comments. When he went to wash his hands they started talking again.

"You're sick. How could you-"

"You just don't get it, but you will soon."

"Go to hell little fucker"

The brutish half-Chinese boy cursed like a sailor. TJ quickly dodged a few stray kicks and punches then ran out into the hall.

He wanted to get as far away from the fight as possible before Miss Finster heard the noise or Randall strolled in to the bathroom and saw all the blood on the floor. T.J had been interrogated before about one of their fights. This wasn't something he wanted to do again.

He entered the six-grade science class just as the bell rang. In class sat four of his closest friends along with one of the Ashley's. Well there were really two Ashley's in the room, but one refused to be called by her first name.

"Hey Gus, hey Mikey." He high fived both of them and greeted his two other friends.

As soon as he sat down, Principal Prickly, Miss Finster and Randall ran past the classroom door with the school nurse trailing them. Half the class jumped up and rushed to the door. The teacher parted the students at the door and called to the ones standing the hall.

"Come back in here! Whatever's going on out there, they can handle it without your help." She said. Davis, TK and Lawson slowly walked in.

"T.J., did you see anything strange on your way over here?" Asked Vince.

T.J. hesitated for a moment. " Yeah…that new kid and Ken Ichijoji were beating the crap out of each other in the bathroom again."

"I wonder what the hell that new kid's problem is?" Asked Spinelli

"I don't know; I never can understand what they're saying. I'm starting to think that they don't want anyone to understand them."

"Well at least Randall and Miss Finster don't have the time to pay any attention to us anymore." Said Gus.

The science teachers kept looking out the door ever few minutes. After a while she made an excuse to leave the class. Just like the rest of the classroom, she wanted to know what was going on.

For the past week, just about every kid on the playground had the freedom to do whatever they wanted. The teachers were too busy watching Ken and the new kid or doing the paper work for their fights.

Strangely, Randall had ditched his job as a snitch for Finster and stated sticking to Ken like glue. Randalls' reason for hanging around the boy genius, could be that the relationship was improving his spying skills. It appeared that Ken was giving Randall spying tips in exchange for persuading Miss Finster that Ken was the victim in all the fights.

T.J. and Gretchen thought that his enhanced skills would be a problem when the new kid was suspended and the teacher's attention was back on them. They weren't the only ones who had a problem with the relationship. Gretchen said the new kid hated Randall for hanging around with Ken.

When T.J. and his friends got on the playground they decided to put an end to this relationship.

* * *

"Have you actually talked to him?" Asked TJ.

"Yes." Said Gretchen

"He really hates Randall? Do you think he's going to beat him up? Did the new kid say he was going to do something to him?" Asked T.J.

"No, he knows Randall is too important to attack like that. He doesn't really want to get expelled." Said Gretchen.

TJ tilted his head in confusion. It was inevitable that the new kid would get expelled soon. Vince and Mikey were excited to hear what she could tell them next.

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "I know… it sounds stupid, he should know he will get expelled after a while. Anyway the Ken-Randall relationship could be a problem after he's gone. So the way I see it we have two options. Break up the Randall and Ken or keep the half Chinese kid from being suspended."

"Let's just break them up. I really don't like the new kid enough to save him." Said Spinelli.

TJ pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "I'm glad someone else was thinking the same thing I was. I made a list of reasons why Ken wouldn't want Randall around him. And over here's a list of things that could be-"

"Engineered to break them up." Gretchen finished his sentence while pointing to an item on the page.

Vince, Mikey, Spinelli and Gus stood behind them studying the paper.

"TJ, when did you make this?" Asked Vince

"Awhile ago, why?"

"Cause some of your plans are pretty complicated. You must have really been thinking about this I know plan B and D won't work. And plan E will send one of us to jail." Said Spinelli

TJ looked over his shoulder at her. He didn't expect to see the new kid standing right behind Gus. He briefly wondered why Gus didn't know someone was behind him before yelling.

"Hey, what are you doing sneaking up behind my friends like that?"

He leaned against the ladder attached to school playground's large play set, old rusty.

"I'm not trying to offend. But I want to tell you that I don't think any of you can match Randalls' intellect now that he's been handing with the freak boy. Your plans won't work because, Randall would do anything to please Ken in exchange for his advice and Ken knows that. So any attempt to sabotage their relationship will let Ken know it isn't his fault."

"Well it's your fault Randall is hanging with Ken in the first place. And that's bad for everybody." Yelled Vince.

The new kid couldn't come up with a reasonable reply to that. "Do what you have to do about Randall, but stay out of anything that has to do with Ken." He walked off towards the volleyball sets.

One of King Mario's guards crept around the corner of the play set and followed the new kid. TJ and his friends saw it and decided to relocate near the Diggers and follow plan G.

* * *

Spinelli walked across the playground to a large tire heap. She climbed up the heap and punched at some of the tires. After a few munities, she started yelling.

"Come out; I need to talk."

"What's the password?" Replied a voice distorted by a speaker.

"The password is I'll punch you in the mouth if you don't let me in."

"Spinelli, you know we have a security system."

She glanced around, spotted robotically modified tire and decided to try to get in another way. "I know some stuff about the new kid I could tell you about or I could just keep it to myself…"

The big tractor tire at the top of the pile really was a reinforced steel door. After a few second Spinelli heard the mechanical whizzing and dived in head first. She landed with a thud in the lavish pink interior of the Ashley's clubhouse.

Ashley A. followed by Ashley B. Strolled over to her. "You better have some good gossip for us. We normally don't let anyone in for something like this."

"Um…well I wanted to tell you that he hates Randall."

"We know that already." Yelled Ashley A.

Spinelli braced herself on the table to stand up.

"He doesn't want anything to get in to his fight with Ken. Also he says he doesn't want to get expelled."

"That's not…Wait did you actually talk to him?" Asked Ashley A.

Spinelli looked at the four girls. She decided not to lie. "No it was Gretchen."

"You're information is garbage. If you want something from us, next time send her!" said Ashley B., disgusted.

Ashley T. and Q. were ready to throw Spinelli out. She backed away from them while looking for something to grab on to.

"No guys listen; I'm here to give you an offer not ask you for anything. As you know Randall's getting smarter. He's Miss Finster's pet, she has told him to follow Ken and the new kid around.

Cause of this, we've been able to do whatever we want cause Finster's attention ain't on us. But all that will change when this new kid gets suspended or expelled."

Ashley A. tapped her foot on the fine dark pink carpet. "So?"

"So? Randall's not just Miss Finster's pet anymore; Ken's been giving him tips on spying. He's Kens pet and spy now!"

"So what, Ken's not a threat; he's dreamy and smart. I've never seen him do anything bad; he's not going to harm anyone."

Spinelli shouted, "He's making Randall smarter. That's not good! Do you know what he'll do when he's not doing special duty for Finster? He'll come after us. He could even find a way to get rid of your club now that he's trickier and smarter."

"That's preposter-"

Ashley Q. grabbed her arm."Wait, Ashley A. She does have a point."

The four girls huddled in a corner of the club house for three minutes. Ashley A. stepped forward from the group toward Spinelli, while the other girls stood off to the side whispering to each other.

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

Spinelli flopped down in one of the Ashleys' low comfy chairs. "TJ has a plan. Only two of you would have to help; But it has to be the bravest of you…"

The Ashleys looked at each other with hesitation, doubt and fear.

* * *

Spinelli wandered up to Vince shortly before recess was over. She gave him the thumbs up; now it was his turn to make a vital deal.

In class, he pretended to be sick so he could go to the nurse's office. The waiting room for the nurse's office happened to be the same one for going to Principal Pricklys'. This meant he would have a chance to talk to Menlo.

Vince was upset with his mission. He thought it would make more sense for TJ to talk to Menlo. But Vince walked over to his desk anyway. "Hey….how's it going?"

Menlo took off his glasses and cleaned them with his white button down shirt. "You want something from me, don't you?"

"When have I ever asked you for anything?" Vince said confidently.

"Oh a few times, I hope you know there will be a price. But, I want to know what you want first."

"Files…a report on a fight." Vince asked nervously.

"That's classified, classified is extra." He got up and began looking in the filing cabinets "Is this something old or new?" Menlo ask while fingering through some folders.

Vince looked around the waiting room to make sure no one else was listening to his next words. "I 'm looking for something on Ichijoji in the advanced class"

"Yes, I know who you're looking for. I just added something to his folder. Something like this is going to cost you all the pizza you get at lunch for a month."

"Menlo, that's too high."

He put the folder back "A price is a price."

Vince folded his arms. "This is extortion, I'm not even asking you for the other kids' folder."

"Hey it's not me who's trying to take a look in Miss Lemon's files. What are you looking for in his file anyway?"

"I just wanted to know whose getting blamed for the fights he's been in."

Menlo pulled out a few papers and put them on his desk. Not all of them were from Ken's folder. "Let me guess; you're wondering why he hasn't been suspended."

"Yeah."

"Simple, he's a child prodigy. Why would they suspend him and risk unwanted attention. Heck, Ken has even been seen on the news before."

Vince frowned. "Not him, the new Chinese looking kid."

Menlo looked equally confused, and then his expression cleared up. He hesitated then uttered something in a mumble.

"What?" ask Vince a little too loudly

Menlo whispered "I guess you didn't know but, in all the records the fights were pinned on Ken."

Just then, the nurse opened her door and yelled. "Vince LaSalle!"

He flinched "I have to go."

"You still owe me!" shouted Menlo.

"yeah, yeah; you'll get your pizza!" yelled Vince.

Sorry if this chapter was too slow the story needs to build through a few chapters. It won't be as good if this plot gets rushed.


	2. Conspire

No the warning isn't for this chapter. I've been telling the story from the point of view of the Recess characters. Gradually is will shift until its equal.

**Tell me if this story is in the wrong category.**

* * *

After the school bell rang T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus walked home. Although they could take the bus, Third Street elementary was not far from their houses; it was within 2 and a half miles.

Most of the Americans lived a short distance from each other in a small area of Tokyo dubbed American city despite the fact that there were plenty of Japanese people living in the area. Most of the American kids went to Third Street Elementary, middle and high schools in the area.

T.J. and his friends decided to go to Spinelli's house to work out their plans. They went to her house because she lived the closest to the school.

They passes the old muscled car in the drive way and when into her back yard. T.J sat on her porch, took the large piece of paper out of his pocket and flattened it out besides him. "So what happened? Did the Ashleys agree to help us?"

"Yeah," said Spinelli, "they don't like what they have to do. But I sold them on why they have to do it."

She decided not to tell him that, they agreed to help only if they were compensated for their participation. She also didn't tell T.J. that it would be him who would have to do the compensating.

Gretchen looked up then around the yard. "What was it you wanted me to ask them…", She said distantly.

Mikey was trying to remember his earlier conversation with Gus, when Vince cut into his thoughts.

"T.J and Gretchen, what makes you so sure Randall is helping Ken and he is being helped in return?" asked Vince

Gretchen was slightly annoyed. "I'm in class with Ken and the new kid, I see what's really going on. Ken is smug as long as Randall is around when Miss Finster is breaking up a fight. Randall often meets Ken right after lunch next to the gym. Normally, Randall's out to get anyone who's causing trouble. But he has been nice to Ken!"

TJ, Gus and Spinelli glanced back and forth between their two friends that were starting to argue.

"Vince, did you find anything when you talked to Menlo that would make you doubt her theory? Did you get the files?" Asked Gus.

Vince sat next to the porch with his back to the rest of his friends. "He was going to charge me all the pizza I could get for a month for those files. I owe him for what he was willing to tell me. Yeah I did find something; Randall isn't helping him. Ken's been getting blamed for all of the fights. That is why the new kid hasn't been suspended yet!"

Gretchen and TJ were bewildered. "Hu...Well, that doesn't mean Ken isn't helping him. How else can you explain Randalls' skills getting better, hu?" asked TJ

"It doesn't make sense that Ken would be getting blamed all the time. They would also have to be calling his parents each time. If that was happening, one of us would have at least seen them once." Said Gretchen.

She took a pencil and notebook out of her backpack. She drew a table and wrote observations, theories and other info in the cells. "I think one of us should try and be in the area when Finster breaks up a fight between Ken and Riptide. So we will know if Menlo is lying. Another one of us should be watching Randall at lunch."

"Riptide, is that the new kid's name?" Mikey butted in

"Yeah, he's really sort of scary but he's also smart. He and Ken got into a battle of who's the smartest when the teacher asked them to try and solve equations on the blackboard."

"I'll take Randall," said Gus.

"Then since I'm already in their class I'll watch Riptide and Ken."

"Menlo isn't lying. I saw the paperwork. It reads something like Ken instigated the fight or He beat up Riptide or whatever."

"Well we should still check it out incase Menlo was showing you some of the files. Or they could be fakes." Said Mikey.

T.J. folded up his large sheet of paper. "Regardless of what ever is in those files we should see for our selves. Is plan G still on? Or are we going to do something else; we've already got help you know."

"First let me go inside so I can get something to eat. But let's just pound Randall in front of Ken and get him to admit he hasn't gotten Finster to blame Riptide for the fights." Spinelli's idea was the most straight forward plan, but TJ and Gretchen didn't want Ken to know that they were concerned about his business.

-------

As the bell rang, Ken joined his friends Davis, TK and Cody and walked home together. He thought about leaving his friends and walking home on his own but he knew Riptide was watching him.

Unfortunately, Ken didn't know where Riptide lived but, Riptide knew where he lived. However, Riptide didn't know which exact apartment was the one that Ken and his family lived in.

"TK, Do you see anyone following us?" Ken asked in a paranoid manner.

"No that's a good thing, right? Is someone supposed to be looking for us?"

Ken looked from side to side "No, it's not. Excuse me but I think I'll walk a different way."

"Ken?! Ken!" called TK.

He dashed away from his two friends and tried to run home as fast as possible. He was a good runner and he believed he could out run whoever was chasing him.

Ken was going to miss soccer practice for the third time this week. The first time, he didn't tell his parents he missed practice. The second time, he just lied. He didn't want them to suspect anything out or the ordinary.

He ran four blocks as fast as he could then slowed to a jog a few blocks from his apartment building. Ken noticed the sound of his footsteps didn't slow down when he begin to jog. Ken knew that those footsteps weren't his and that Riptide was chasing after him.

At this time of day Tokyo sidewalks are crowded, so it's hard to see someone who is shorter than the majority. Because of the congestion, Ken had been running in the street most of the way. The other problem with spotting the stalker was the fact that Ken was also too short.

"_I'd better get the hell out of here before he finds me."_ Ken walked the rest of the way to the apartment building entrance. He looked over his shoulder one last time before using his key to get into the lobby. Ken closed the door behind him and walked past a large vase to the elevators.

He looked around the lobby one last time and stepped in the elevator. _"Riptide followed me so close to home…I don't know if I should rush home or stay out for a while and try to lose him."_ He reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone to call Davis. Ken told him that he wouldn't see him on the field but he would meet him later that day.

----

Riptide lost Ken in the crowd about a block from his apartment building. So he decided to go to an internet café that Ken's friends liked to eat at.

The café was busy but not too crowded. He glanced at the brushed aluminum tables and hanging plants, and spotted a few of Kens' friends clustered by a window booth in the back. Riptide walked to the counter passing Joe to get there. He looked out the door for a few minutes unnoticeably listening to Joe and his friends talk.

After a while Riptide ordered sushi. When he tried to pay, the casher got upset because he gave her American coins with Japanese paper money. Another employee convinced her to take the money and get the coins exchanged close to closing time. He hoped the employees didn't bring too much attention to him, though he wasn't too worried.

Izzy and Yolei interred the café and sat at Joe's table. Riptide didn't have to worry about being recognized. Most of Ken's friends, especially the older ones had never seen him and never heard of his name. Riptide wanted to watch Kens' friends just to find out how they felt about him.

Unexpectedly, Sora came in a few minutes after her friends. She was one of Kens' friends who would recognize him. Riptide had met her on a trip to Japan about a year ago with his family. This could be a problem when she found out that he had been harassing Ken. Luckily, Sora didn't see him and a costumer sat down next to Riptide blocking her view.

"Davis just called me and said Ken was going to miss soccer practice **again**! I think he should have told the cops about this stalker before things got this out of control." Said Izzy.

"You know what's funny about this, he didn't say this guy was stalking him. He never said he was being stalked." Stated Joe.

"It's obvious this guy is stalking him."

"He won't admit it, Yolei. I bet it's probably some gamer who wants Ken to give him some tips. Or Ken could be just paranoid; no one has ever seen Ken being followed..." Izzy took out his wallet and counted his money. "But then again, he was beaten up at school. Unless you think he did it to himself."

"He would not! Anyway, has he describe the bully to anyone?" asked Yolei

"Um, Um...just a second. I wanna get some food first. Is anyone else hungry?"

"Yes." Answered Sora.

"I didn't bring that kind of money!"

She gave him a toothy smile and went back to looking out the window. "Do you know how hard this change is for me…?"

"Your dad said it will be over in a about a year and a half." Izzy replied uneasily.

Izzy walked over to the counter and ordered food for himself, Joe and Yolei. They didn't ask for food but he ordered some for them because he knew they would eat off his plate.

He looked around the café while waiting for the order. Next to him a boy about eleven years old was sitting on a bar stool at the counter. The boy had a black and red baseball cap tilted to the side obstructing his face from Izzy's view. The kid looked straight ahead at all times. After a few minutes, Izzy wondered why the boy didn't turn his head to see who was standing next to him.

Izzy spotted two things about the boy that Ken had mentioned about the bully.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and he looked very strong for his age. He also had a tattoo in Japanese characters on his left arm that read, 'whatever it takes'. Even though Ken didn't tell Izzy what the bully's tattoo said, two eleven year olds with tattoos is a highly unlikely coincidence. Izzy removed the hat from the kid. Ken also said that the bully looked Chinese; the boy under the hat looked Chinese.

Riptide looked Izzy in the eyes and grabbed his hat from him. "I look like somebody you know?"

"Yup you look like someone who's been messing with one of my friends. You look like someone looking for trouble." Izzy replied smart-assed.

"I'm not the one taking off people's hats. …What friend?"

"Ken Ichijouji, he described you and that tattoo." Izzy said pointing to his left arm.

Riptide stabbed at his sushi. "I'd love to tell you why I beat him up, but I doubt you'd believe me. Tai didn't."

Izzy shifted uncomfortably and glanced behind him just as Sora strolled up to the counter. Riptide quickly moved his hat so she couldn't see his face.

She ordered four café combo meals and sat next to Izzy. "So you want to go check out Mat and his band after we eat."

"Um…yeah but I think I want to go home first." Izzy said though a cough

Her attention shifted from Izzy to the kid sitting on the other side. She got up, walked behind Izzy and leaned over to sniff the boy's shoulder. "Hey, I think I know you!"

"You don't."

"Yes I do. You're the American kid I took on a tourist trip last year. I recognize you."

Izzy gave Sora a desperate look and nodded at their friend's table. He was trying to tell her to pretend she didn't know the eleven year old and stop talking to him. She paid no attention to Izzy and stood behind Riptide.

"Hum…you look different. You're a whole lot bigger."

Riptide looked at her. The first thing he thought when he saw her was that she looked more mature. Sora was just two years older than him and in the eighth grade; but she looked a few years older than that.

"I expected you to be a bit taller." Said Riptide

"You too…" Said Sora

"Sora…your food is here. So can we go back to **our** table!"

"Sure." She waved goodbye to Riptide and took her food off the counter. He put the rest of his sushi in a to-go-container and left the café. It wasn't so bad that Sora knew him. He could use it to his advantage. Sora could get the rest of Ken's friends trust him. After all Riptide had to get someone to believe him before he was silenced forever.

-----------

T.J. and his friends walked to school. They passed a group high school students waiting on their school bus. Sora, who wasn't a high school student, was in the crowd talking to some of the kids. She stayed there until she thought she would be late for school. She dashed past Gretchen knocking her binder out of her hand.

As Gretchen picked up her binder she spotted Ken with Davis and TK. They were walking a short distance behind Spinelli, who was trailing her friends. Spinelli caught up to Gretchen and thumbed behind her shoulder. Gretchen understood that she should take the opportunity to carry out her part in the plan. She slowed down enough to walk between the two groups; allowing her to ease drop.

"I think you should at least tell your parents about this guy. You can't keep missing soccer practice. It won't be much of a contest next time my team plays your team. You do know you're supposed to be the star player?" said Davis

"No! I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I don't want them to come to my school. That ugly brute doesn't-he's never really seen my parents." Said Ken

"Afraid he'll go after your parents? Really Ken you should be talking to the cops "Said TK

"If you're that worried about that stalker why did you leave your apartment earlier?" asked Davis

"What are you talking about?" asked Ken

"Hum…I called you five times; I thought your phone was off. So I called your patents and they said you weren't there." Said Davis

"My phone was dead." Ken said quickly "What did you -"

Ken suddenly noticed Gretchen was too close and could hear their conversation. Because they were in the same class as Riptide, and Gretchen already knew they disliked each other in class, Ken didn't want her to know that he was giving him problems after school.

TK gave Ken a worried look. Ken spoke before Davis could say anything.

"Look, I went out to meet you like I said I was going to do. I just went somewhere to lose him first. I'm not going to just get beat up out of the blue, like you guys think."

TJ and Vince passed a building and spotted Riptide lurking around the corner. Riptide jumped and started walking towards them. Gus jumped when he saw him. Riptide walked into the traffic of students, past Spinelli and advanced towards Ken.

Just as Ken was about to alert his friends to the stalker, Riptide stopped and walked with Gretchen.

"Hi." Said Riptide.

He looked off into the street. Gretchen caught a shocked glance from Spinelli. She replied with a freaked out expression on her face. Riptides' attention returned to Gretchen, he looked her over.

"You're in my class…I was just being friendly." Said Riptide

"Ah, hi." She replied quickly. Everyone walked in silence the rest of the way. Ken friends never knew that his stalker was walking in front of them.

----------------

Gretchen arrived at the advance six-grade class before any of the other students. Her part of the plan was to watch Riptide and Ken. Riptide made her too tense so she decided to focus on Ken. She moved her desk so it was diagonally across from Ken's.

When Ken came into the classroom, he noticed right away and did not like it. He eyed her as soon as he saw where she was sitting. Throughout the day, Gretchen noticed that Ken seemed to be aware of her at all times.

Riptide sat at the desk right next to Ken. They never fought when the teacher was in class but, things would quickly get violent as soon as he left. Gretchen found it strange that both of them worked to get ever thing back in order before the teacher got back. There were no tore papers, upturned chairs, and broken pencils on the floor or blood. They cleaned it all up whenever they heard footsteps outside the door.

The only way the teacher would know that they disliked each other was if his students told him. The teacher may have not known, but if he did he seemed to want to torment Ken because he didn't tell Riptide to move. Gretchen wondered if her classmates never said a thing because they were scared of Riptide.

She tried to observe their conversation and body language. Of the both of them Ken was the tensest and Riptide had a menacing presence. The presence didn't just affect Ken; other students seemed to be uncomfortable around Riptide.

However, Gretchen noticed there were times when Ken seemed to be quite menacing. Like when the teacher left and Riptide bent down to pick up a pencil, Ken stomped on his hand. Another time Ken followed Riptide to the coat racks with an intent to harm.

Ken wasn't stupid, no matter how much Gretchen tried to act like she wasn't paying any attention to them, he knew she was watching. He had to be extra careful to make every altercation look like it was unprovoked or he was being attacked. Whenever he kneed him in the stomach or stabbed him with a ballpoint pen it had to look like Riptide hurt himself.

When the period was over, the students were allowed to go to the restroom while a new teacher set up the desk. Gretchen took note that Riptide had gone into the bathroom and Ken was at the water fountain. Ken started walking back to class so she stopped watching him and went into the girl's restroom.

While she washed her hands, she heard a loud thump coming from the other side of the wall. At first, she though it came from the schools' old pipes, but then there was a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. She knew the boy's bathroom was on the other side of the wall. Gretchen rushed out and almost ran in but stopped at the door and listened.

"Ahggg. I don't have the ROM on me; did you think I was that stupid?"

"Ha-ha, well we can just keep doing this till you decide to bring it."

The last voice she heard she knew was Kens'. Next thing she heard were the sound of someone being punched and a loud thump on the floor.

"Ahaha… I'll beat your fucking ass. You can't hit me hard enough. How would you like it if I showed it to one of your friends, hu… haha?"

Gretchen was shocked and confused and though of barging in. But T.J.s' words came to her; they will stop talking if there is someone around. Suddenly an explosion of sounds came from the bathroom. Stomping, loud crashes, more curses then she heard someone gagging and gasping for breath.

"Arrggaaaah!!! Get off!"

There was a loud thump; and seconds later Riptide pushed the bathroom door open. He looked around and saw Gretchen at the water fountain. He straightened his short messy hair and whipped the blood from his mouth. As soon as he passed her, she speedily ran back to class.

"_What the hell was Ken doing in the bathroom; I saw him walking back to class. I wonder what Riptide was talking about, What ROM? Oh God I hope that sound wasn't someone being strangled."_

She stood outside the classroom door and waited for Ken. If Gretchen didn't see him come down stairs in a few minutes, she would get Miss Finster and the school nurse.

R&R


	3. Alliances

Note after this chapter I will move the story over to the Recess cartoon category. I'm doing this because I know the readers in the digimon section may not want to wait till the story shifts focus.

I will update this story every week to two weeks because this is a long story. As you read this don't assume anything.

* * *

Gretchen waited nervously until Ken came down the stairs with a slight limp. Gretchen quickly darted in side the classroom. She sat down, put a book and note pad on her desk, and leaned back. She tried to give the impression that she had been in the classroom all along.

She watched as Ken entered the classroom combing his hair. When he sat down, he stared her down. She stared back calmly then looked around the room ignoring him. She could feel his eyes burning with deep suspicion. The teacher spoke and he snapped his head towards the front of the room.

Riptide entered the class, despite being told to sit down; he took his time getting to the desk. The teacher tapped her foot on the ground in annoyance. Then she told the class to open their reading books and write a short story. Gretchen had a hard time finding a subject. She was too disturbed by what she just saw and she was hungry, it was about lunchtime. There were no more fights between Ken and Riptide until lunch.

* * *

Gus entered the crowded lunchroom. Despite this, he found his table and sat next to Vince and Spinelli. T.J. sat between Spinelli and Vince. Mikey sat on the end. It was pizza day so Vince was going to take his Pizza to Menlo very soon.

All of the friends watched where Randall, Ken and Riptide went. T.J. watched with nervous anticipation. He thought there was going to be a fight after hearing what happen earlier. Spinelli and Vince didn't think anything special was going to happen, Ken and Riptide never fought in the cafeteria.

Randall sat as close to Miss Finster as possible, Riptide sat with Skeens and the worst kids in school.

For some reason when he sat down whispers and gossip filled the cafeteria. Riptide turned around facing the majority of the students and yelled, "Somebody have a problem with me sitting here!"

The cafeteria became quiet except for a few shocked gasp. Seconds later, the students resumed their normal conversations they had before Riptide sat at the bad kids table.

Gretchen was in the lunch line while all this was going on. She walked away from the sneeze-guarded food with her tray over to the tables. She planed on sitting with her friends but Ken whistled as she went pass. Gretchen hardly though twice about turning around; even though they weren't getting along in class. Ken motioned for her to sit with him at the empty table. He glanced back at her friends that were watching them from a few tables over.

Gretchen sat down a couple places away and slammed her tray down. "Is there any reason you want me to sit here with you?" She said with a sarcastically attitude.

He took a sip out of his milk cartoon glanced to the side of him. "Just a little curious, I noticed you moved your desk."

She didn't know what he wanted, just some random nonsense chitchat about her moving the desk. Or something more important. Her gaze drifted towards the Ashleys' table. The looks she received were saturated with envy.

Gretchen quickly looked away and cleared her throat, "I was just getting tired of where I was sitting."

He smirked. "Really, you could have moved anywhere. So, are your friends going to be mad because you're not sitting at their table?"

"No." She said slightly irritated.

"I saw you standing by the door waiting; I know you were waiting to see if I got out of the bathroom. Stay away from that boy."

His tone and behavior were gentle with an underline undeniable fondness; that is what upset the Ashleys. Gretchen wasn't very comfortable sitting with him for two reasons. One, she could tell he was holding something back. Two the Ashleys weren't the only ones who were giving her bad vibes. Randall was one; the other was Mundy, he sat across from Riptide, looked at her every few minutes and mumbled something.

"I know he's dangerous, but you are the one who walked in to the bathroom. Can you explain that?" She said firmly.

She was right, it was one incident that made Ken clearly look like the bad guy. "Yeah, I had to go, you know. Anyway, you're still, following me, watching me, getting close to me. What is your interest in me? I know you aren't like those other girls who flirt to get me to do their homework. You're in the advanced class."

His showed intense interest in the answer so, she had to come up with something good. There was a lot of pressure; if he thought of her as a spy or another stalker, her and her friends will have to come up with a new plan.

"You stay to yourself and you only have a few friends here. I just wanted to get to know you since we are in the same class. Plus it would be impolite to not be concerned by a bully who half the six-grade is scared of, only attacking you."

His smirk went into a full grin. "Hum… if you're that concerned then here's my phone number."

The Ashleys over heard him and groaned with spite and envy. Gretchen was visibly shocked.

"Ken?" She asked

He leaned over and whispered. "Don't you find it a bit fun to make the Ashleys jealous?" he glanced at their table. "I'm having a few problems with Riptide after school. You can call me if you see him doing something suspicious around town or if you just want to work on a homework project."

Gretchen refused to take the number but Ken managed to slip the piece of paper into one of her cargo pants pockets when she wasn't looking.

"I think you're watching me out of something more that concern. I don't know Riptide but he had broken into my parents apartment before he was enrolled in school. My parents were out but, I caught him walking around in my room." Said Ken

She kept eating, not commenting on his story. All while trying not to look around. She knew she was going to get some nasty comments later. Gretchen was well liked but, still a nerd and many girls at the school who were more popular that her liked Ken. A year ago in the fifth grade there wouldn't be as many comments but six grade is just different.

"I didn't tell my parents and I didn't call the cops. I thought he was some crazed fan, someone wanting help. I get people I don't know coming up to me all the time in the street. It's not a big deal, I've even gotten some desperate ones wanting to know how to beat various video games in the apartment elevators. One day someone was in my kitchen talking to my parents when I got home from school… Anyway, Riptide said the door was open but I know he was lying. I kicked him out immediately."

Ken stared eating just as Gretchen began talking. "...Scary, Did he take something from you?"

"No. He…He's a hacker or something he wanted me to take a look at some files on a CD-RW. I want to turn them and him over to the cops." Ken answered a little nervously.

"Oh really…well thanks for telling me." She reached in to her cargo pocket and placed the piece of paper on his tray. She smiled and took her tray over to her friends table. She caught a glimpse of Randall eyeballing her. Gretchen walked by the Ashley's table before going to her own. "I memorized the number. I can give it to you. Think of it as a perk you get for working with us." She said quietly.

Their expressions changed from hatred to embarrassment as she passed.

They knew it was time for their part. Ashley Q. got up and threw her trash away. The trashcan was a short distance from Randall. He looked around his vicinity in his usual manner and saw that Ashley Q. got her tray stuck in the trashcan. He walked over to her and helped her pull it out. To his surprise, she didn't reject his help and tell him to get lost.

"Thanks." Said Ashley Q

She walked back to her table and he sat down at his table; all while T.J and his friends watched from a distance. Randall's demeanor changed a little, like they hoped.

In a few minutes, Miss Finster would announce that everyone done eating could go outside. But by that time, Ken had moved to a table with his friends; Vince had gotten back from delivering pizza to Menlo and Gus was ready to intercept Randall if Ken was going to talk to him.

As soon as Miss Finster announced recess, most of the cafeteria rushed out.

"Okay go!" T.J. ordered as he and Gus walked behind a crowd of students

Gus weaved through the crowd as he followed Randall. Randall had left the cafeteria and slipped in to the hallway as soon as Finster picked up the bullhorn. Gus spotted him heading in the opposite direction of the crowd; going toward the offices. Instead of going after him, Gus stood in front of the cafeteria doors, looking through the crowd for Ken. When he saw a piece of him Gus merged into the masses and watched where he went. Just as Gretchen said, they walked down the hall and around the corner. Gus quickly broke away from the crowd and trailed them.

He stopped short of the corner and listened. "TJ and his friends are nothing but trouble!"

"No, they're trouble for you; they are not my problem. Yes, I know Gretchen is meddling into my business. But she and her friends don't have some sort of evil intentions. Gretchen was just being kind."

"No, no, no, you don't know them like I do. You've been in the advance class for a while, and they used to have recess at a different time. I've been on the playground with him every day. Do you know how many pranks, schemes and plans he's come up with over the years?"

Ken frowned "I have some idea of what he's done, that's why I've been helping you. But, they are not like Riptide, they are not dangerous, just annoying. You're suppose to be keeping an eye on Riptide. Where is he anyway?" Ken asked in a gruff voice.

"I saw him rush out with Sue Bob Murphy, I swear."

"Sigh, good, don't make the mistake of letting him out of your sight. Here go buy your self a better pair of binoculars." Gus peaked around the corner. He saw Ken stuffing a wad of something into Randall's pocket.

Gus took off down the hall quietly just in case they saw him.

* * *

On the playground, Gus met up with his friends inside of one of the diggers' two chambered holes. T.J. was paying them to use the space. It was safe from almost anyone who might be watching them. Safe from King Mario's bodyguards, Safe from the worse kids at school and Lawson.

They all sat in a circle facing each other. Gretchen opened a small note book and looked at Spinelli. "Who goes first?"

"You can." She answered.

"Well there are two things I'm worried about. One, is Ken said Riptide broke into his apartment before joining the school. Two, the fact that he slipped his phone number into my pocket. I memorize the number though."

"What?" Vince said. Vince Gus and Gretchen exchanged some awkward glances.

"Wow, this is strange and creepy. Can't we just help Ken get Riptide kicked out of school. I mean if he's the type to sneak around and break into our lockers…" Said Spinelli.

"No, I want to hear what Gus has to say first." Said Gretchen.

"Well Randall is working for Ken. He has him keeping tabs on Riptide. I think Ken is paying him." Said Gus

T.J looked at Vince than at Gretchen. "I see an argument coming." He sighed.

Gretchen looked at her notes. "Hum….Ken followed Riptide into the bathroom during literature class. I think Ken started the fight, but I couldn't tell; I was in the girls bathroom. I'm not going to argue, I'm just going to put everything we know into Galileo."

The handheld PC made a whizzing sound for a few seconds. Suddenly Galileo spoke, "The data points to two separate conclusions. There is no one conclusion that can be made from the data. If you were hoping that there was just one answer and you entered all relevant information, then some of it is a lie. "

"Great, that was vague." Commented Spinelli.

Mikey looked around the pit in boredom, "Sigh!"

"This is god awful and it's getting us nowhere with Randall. Were going from save the playground to let's get the cops a boy who may or may not be a stalker." T.J. stood up and started to pace. "Now Vince, I know we're all tired of being down in this hole but what exactly was in Menlos-"

T.J. noticed a pair of flat sole Nike air force ones on the at the entrance. Attached those those were a pair or dark blue jean covered legs. T.J. dived to the floor to see who it was.

"Guys we heed to run." It's Riptide out there!"

Mikey was the first to stick his head out the hole. He saw Riptide climbing up the latter. The Diggers must have not noticed."

Mikey and the whole gang quickly scrambled above ground to see the Diggers hog tied by their shoelaces.

"Hey, a little help here!" Yelled one of the Digger kids.

T.J and friends looked around but didn't see anyone. Suddenly Riptide popped out of nowhere, scattering the friends in all directions and abandoning the two helpless boys.

Gus was the only one to notice that Riptide was only chasing Gretchen. "Gretchen he's after you!"

"No, he's after Gretchen!!" Shouted T.J.

Vince turned around and ran after them. "Stop! Son of a-"

Riptide unexpectedly stopped and held out a fist. Vince collided with it and fell to the ground hard. Riptide resumed chasing after Gretchen.

Randall darted over to Miss Finster; he had seen the whole thing.

"Help, King Mario; Guards! Help!" Said Gretchen

"Gretchen stop running I just want to talk!" said Riptide

"No, you crazy-stalker-nutcase!"

"No I don't have much time. I need protection, some insurance; Let me explain before they get me."

They, referred to Miss Finster galloping in their direction with Randall right behind her. There were also King Mario's guards lurking in the area.

"No don't do me like this, I'm trying to tell you the truth." He yelled as she dived behind the slide. Riptide pulled something out of his pocket and threw it in her direction before being hauled off by Finster.

When he was half way across the playground, she reached around the side of the slide to get it. Someone handed it to her instead. "AHH! Oh it's you."

Vince was sitting on the lower part of the slide watching the uproar on the other end of the playground. "What is it?"

"I don't know, it's a letter. I think he wants me to read it for some reason. I don't know why but I bet it has to do with Ken. It looks like a letter from Ken to somebody..."

"What's it say?" Asked Vince.

Gretchen frowned as she read it aloud.

* * *

Yeah the note is in the next chapter. R&R


	4. Inform

Okay now this should be in the recess category. It was in the digimon category before.

I should make this clear. Right now, there's not much trouble in the digital world because it is set some where in the early part of January. It's set right after MaloMyotismon was defeated but Riptide had been in Japan shortly before he was taken down.

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

_+reading+_

* * *

+_I have wanted to tell you this for a while but I didn't want to tell you in person. I'm terrified and don't think I can tell you every thing without sounding hysterical. Two days ago while I was at soccer practice while my patents were at the grocery store some kid broke into my room. I don't think they knew what apartment they were in; they came in trough the air vent. Anyway, they hacked into my computer. They know about you, they know about us and they are threatening to_+

"That's it. The rest of it cuts off." Said Gretchen.

"Wow that's strange. Who does us mean."

"Vince, I don't know, Riptide seems to be a nutcase, but I'm getting the feeling something else is going on. Anyway, I'll stick to Ken. By the way our class will be going on a field trip tomorrow."

T.J., Spinelli, Mikey and Gus untied the digger kids and joined their friends at the big slide.

"What did he do to you?" Asked T.J.

"Nothing , he threw me a note." Gretchen handed it to T.J and took a few steps towards the open playground. She surveyed the area while he read.

Gus turned and faced Vince, "What happened to you?"

"He hit me in the nose when I tried to grab him. Well he stopped and put out his fist and I ran right into it."

"Who the hell comes through an air vent?" Shouted T.J. Everyone who hadn't seen the note looked at him and were completely lost.

Gretchen replied, "I know, it's bizarre. But I think we should stick to our plan; to keep Randall away from Ken. I think we should try to stay away from this stuff with Riptide and Ken."

Her friends agreed. Gus thought Riptide was scary anyway so he was glad they decided to stick to the original plan.

"The note, we should keep it; incase whoever he was sending the note to shows up. We might already know them." Suggested Vince.

Mikey raised an eyebrow

Gretchen looked at the back of the note to make sure she didn't miss anything else. "There are things about that letter that make me wonder….we should just stay out of it." She snapped out of her thoughts and gave the letter back to T.J for save keeping and tried to enjoy the rest of recess.

* * *

When school ended, they walked home as usual. Ken and his friends were ahead of T.J. and the rest of the group this time. Some of Kens older friends were hanging around a strip mall, that they pass by when the walk this way. One of the people in the group was Izzy. As soon as he saw Ken, he ran over to him.

"Ken I saw the boy, he was huge." Izzy used his hand to who how wide Riptide was, it was an exaggeration

"What!" Ken was sure Izzy was confused

"I said I saw your stalker."

Ken frowned obviously upset about what he said. "He's not a stalker; Just a bully."

"Okay, okay, but Sora knows him, she met him last year."

Ken was silent but his face took on a look of annoyance and worry. "How well does she know him?"

"Not well. But I'm guessing he wasn't acting like a psycho a year ago. She says she took him on a tour of the city. She said He was with his parents."

Ken had been wondering where this boy's parents were. He also wondered where he lived and where he came from. Since he was an American, it is likely that his parents are stationed in Japan and worked on the military base like many of the other children in the area. But if so why would he need to take a tour. His parents should have already known the city.

"Did she say what his parents looked like? Where is she?" Ken looked at the strip mall.

Izzy shook his head. "I think she's out with her other friends, the one's I don't like."

"I know her parents don't like them either."

Davis and T.K caught up with Ken and Izzy. They decide to walk each other home. They walked Davis home first.

TJ and his friends walked a different way this time. They're planning to go to T.J.'s house instead of Spinelli's. However, he lived the farthest away from the school. As they walked down the sidewalk, Gus kept looking at a line of storefronts across the street.

"Guys, is it just me or do you hear a thump every few minutes coming from those buildings over there." He said pointing.

"They stopped and listened." There was a thump followed by another then the sound of something crashing to the ground. Spinelli ran across the street and up the street a few yards. She came to an area where there was a large gap between the buildings.

A heap of something lay on the concrete. Above was a green awning with a large hole in it. As she approached it she could see that it was breathing. When she got closer, it moved.

"Ahh." She jumped took a few steps back. It turned out to be something scarier than she imagined; it was Riptide. He sat up clutching his arm. She got into a fighting stance ready to fight if she had too.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why can't you and your friends understand that I'm not after you. I'm only after Ken!"

Gretchen, Mikey and Vince heard Spinelli yelling and went looking for her. Just as they crossed the street, she stepped from between the two building.

"What was that?" Asked Mikey

"it was Riptide over there. I think he fell off the roof. He was hurt but he took off quickly"

Gretchen eyed the ally. "Was he following us?"

Spinelli looked at Davis and Ken turning a corner up the street. "No, I don't think so but we should stay out of his war with Ken" They hurried the rest of the way home

Ken got home safely, so he planned on going to soccer practice today. He was going to have Izzy walk with him because he believed that Riptide would stay away from Izzy and Sora now that they had seen him. Unfortunately, he saw Riptide standing at the base of his apartment building.

"Dam it; he wants to make it hard on me, hu? I'll just make it harder on him." Ken called the cops telling them that a deranged kid was following him home from school.

Five minuets later Riptide was still in front of the building counting the number of floors and apartments. He looked around and spotted a cop car down the street.

Riptide looked around for Ken and then at his watch; it was 20 minutes past the time Ken would normally be home. The cop car slowed down as it got close to the apartment building. Riptide started to walk away but the car followed him and the cop rolled down the window. "Do you live in the area?"

"No."

"Are you lost little boy?"

"No."

"I got a call--heay!"

Riptide ran off through a parking lot into a small field. The cop gave chase but lost him near some old buildings.

* * *

Bright and early, the next day Gretchen sat in her desk and waited for the other students to come in. Today was the day her class was going on a field trip. Ken came in by the time most of the classroom was full. He looked confident, sat calmly at his desk and organized his notes. He didn't expect Riptide to be there today. Gretchen thought he was acting a bit odd.

The main teacher Miss Fiddle did a roll call and made all of her students line up and go down the hall. From there they would join one other classroom of six graders. There wasn't another advanced class, they were allowed to go as a reward for being good for the past month. Some of the Ashleys were in this class along with Butch and Cody.

Gretchen made a mental note not to sit with Butch on the trip. She also stuck close to Ken all the way to the bus. She managed to sit by him, trapping him in the window seat. Cody sat behind her and looked over the seat at them. He taped Ken on the shoulder and thumbed at Gretchen. Ken shrugged as a reply.

Just when the bus was about to pull off Miss Fiddle ran in front of the bus and motioned for Finster to open the door. "I've got one more student. He was late."

Ken made a disgusted grunt when he saw Riptide run past the window. "Can't I just get one day without him?"

"Apparently not." Commented Gretchen.

Riptide wanted to sit across from the duo but had to sit one seat back, across from Cody. He sat on the end, leaned against the fake green leather and smiled at Ken.

"Very funny. I was wondering when you'd have the guts to do that."

Ken ignored him.

"It didn't do you any good…But I think you knew that already. All it did was make me madder. Make me want to express my anger. Maybe confide in someone, tell them why I'm so upset."

Ken didn't say anything but he was nervous. Gretchen picked that up immediately.

"You won't." Were the words that suddenly came rushing out of Ken's mouth.

"I can show; I don't have to tell." Riptide said in an ominous tone.

Kens ears were turning red as he tried to ignore him.

"Ken, there are other ways for people to find out. I'm surprised your parents don't know by now…there are things that will show." When Riptide said that, many of the students on the bus started paying attention to what Riptide was saying. Most of them were from the advance class.

"When was the last time you've been to a doctor, hu?"

At that, Ken jumped up and did a backwards summersault into Cody's seat then steped over his legs and stood pu to Riptide. He gave him a fierce stare. "I said **you** won't." Kens voice was monotone and constrained but serious.

"I'm not scared of you." Riptide threw a punch at his nose. Ken coolly dodged it and uppercut him.

"Whore-monkey!" shouted Riptide.

"Now, now it's not nice to use bad language. Ha-ha." Ken remarked as he waved his finger at him.

Miss Finster was trying to prevent a fight by moving her way down the middle of the bus. She was not fast enough; Riptide dealt a crushing blow to Ken stomach. He bent down and whispered in his ear. "You're friends will forever think of you as a sick little bitc-" Riptide caught at elbow to the nose.

"I don't know why you find it so sick. You will be doing it too very soon, and you'll like it!" Ken said through gritted teeth."

"No I won't!" Riptide rushed at him only to be grabbed by the wrist and kneed in the chest. Ken was fast very fast. Plus, the tight space of the bus was a disadvantage to someone who likes to move around a lot in a fight.

There were cheers of Ken, kick his ass coming from various places on the buss.

"They want me to kick your ass. I don't want to disappoint." Suddenly he kicked Riptide in the face. He went flying a few feet down the isle.

Riptide stood up visibly dazed. "Oh so you want fight, bitch fucking whore." He walked slowly up the isle. Ken threw a kick but Riptide grabbed his leg. He held on to it while he released a sidekick to Ken's upper chest. It took a few second for Ken to recoil. He threw a punch and the fight got wildly out of control.

They both landed from time to time in other student's laps or collided with the windows. During the fight there were two especially vicious moves used. At one point Riptide pinned Ken on his back, grabbed his wrist and tried to bend is elbow backwards against one of the seat legs. The other was when; Ken forced Riptide's head out of the window and pulled it up choking him in retaliation.

As soon as that happened, Finster threw a few students blocking the isle out of her way. She grabbed Ken by the hand and Riptide by the back of his shirt.

She forced another student to move and stuffed Riptide into a seat at the front of the bus. Ken was allowed to go back to his seat. Randall occupied the seat across from Cody where Riptide had been sitting. Gretchen made another mental note that Riptide looked like he got blamed for the fight.

The bus came to a stop in the arcade parking lot. All the students lined up two by two at the arcade's blue double doors. Miss Finster wrote down who was next to whom. Everyone was being assigned a buddy. Gretchen was assigned to Ken and since Randall was across from Cody, they were paired.

Riptide was paired with Miss Finster. "If you. Say one word to Ken, Gretchen or his friends you will go home right now. If you make gestures, noises or even bat an eye; you will go home!"

"Yes Miss Finster." Riptide said quietly

"The only reason you are still here is because he was choking you with the window."

"Yes, Miss Finster I understand."

She was planning to send a report of the fight to Miss Lemon. She only wanted a report filled. She would only call Ken's parents if this continued on the bus. The school had been keeping records of the fights but weren't ready to start making phone calls. The media would quickly get involved whenever they did.

Miss Finster pointed to the double doors. All of the students except Randall moved over to them. Randall stood by her side as they talked for a few minutes. Gretchen couldn't hear them but she knew what was going on. She glanced at Ken to check his expression. It was blank but he was obviously not worried.

Finster looked as the students ever few seconds then back to Randall. "Cody, Ashley T, Butch and Gretc-"

Randall tugged on her sleeve. They talked again.

"Ashley and butch come over here. The rest of you stand there and be quiet while I'm talking to them."

The two of them talked with Miss Finster while Randall stood off to the side. Cody quietly talked with Ken while they waited.

After a bit, the two students returned and the crowd of students went inside.

Soon after, Cody found a way to ditch Randall and went down stairs to look for Ken. Gretchen and Ken passed Ashley T. and A. The two of them gave her green looks. As soon as Ken saw them and held Gretchen's hand. Sighs of discuss came from behind them.

When they passes a token machine and some purple velvet ropes Gretchen turned to Ken "Since we're away from our classmates and the Ashleys would you like to tell me what that fight was all about?"

"It's stupid." Ken said serenely

"It was important enough for you to kick him in the face."

"He was talking about my parents. And I think he was trying to say I'm unhealthy or something." Ken passed it off like it was no big deal. Gretchen wasn't buying it. She left him and went over to a blue and white fighter-pilot game. She tried to remember to stay on track, to separate Randall from Ken and stay away from Riptide.

Cody caught up with Ken.  
"Hay they have a food court in this place. I know you have to be hungry after that- what, don't worry Riptide isn't around."

He pulled Ken down a corridor and around a pillar.

Ken walked willingly in to the food court, "Um, a little."

The court was large. Plants separated four and two chaired tables. The floor was a light peach color. Above them were three large skylights. There were four small restaurants surrounding the court. There were two exits going to the rest of the arcade. The exits had no doors; everything was an open design

Now that they were alone Cody felt free to ask questions. "Ken what the hell went down on the bus. Is that the stalker boy?" Asked Cody walking quickly to the first counter he saw. "Man oh man, after having to eat that crap in the school cafeteria I'm so glad they are paying for us to eat here. Still Ken what's wrong; that was a really brutal fight."

"It's not something you want to know about."

"Ken everybody knows about your problem. We just never knew who is was."

"It's not that serous, he's just a bully that's a little nuts. Maybe he's jealous." Ken said with a little smile. "I think he likes Gretchen."

Cody rolled his eyes. "If you need help with him I'll jump in. You know I can fight."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Gretchen gripped the controls and stared attentively at the screen. She had just finished level Macbeth and was on toArea 6 with three lives left. _"I got 3 more bosses to go, just 3 more bosses to go and I beat the game in hard mode on just one token."_ She abrupt jerked around; a sinister presence got her attention. Riptide was standing two yards behind her, evaluating her.

"What the hell do you want psycho!"

"I was just wondering, wondering when you will get tired of asking questions and not getting a straight answer. Why are you glued to Ken? This is something your friends put you up to it?"

"It's none of you business." She said quiet but sternly. She glanced back at the screen to see that she had lost the game. "Stupid, stupid…"

"Here I'm sorry I caused you to loose the game" He tossed her three tokens. "I'm just saying you because are kinda in my business, you're trying to find out what's going on. Others have asked before."

"And?" Gretchen asked with surprising interest.

"I never told them. However Ken is trying to keep me from telling anyone. The people that I have told don't believe me."

"What is it?"

"Ken's not such a good guy. You know he disappeared from school about 4 months ago and left his parents. But I'm not talking about problem if you know what happened or not, this is different."

"Well after seeing him choke you with a window I know he's not a nice as he seems. That is kind of a brutal thing to do to someone. It was like he didn't care anyone would see him acting like that "

"hum…I know Ken is listening in. He is always monitoring me. Even though he says, I'm the stalker. The only thing I can say is, violence is my sin but that is not Ken's sin. Don't ask any more questions if you aren't willing to give up something in return. Plus he's listening."

"What, you want money, help?" she said while jingling the coins in her pocket.

He looked clueless and walked away from Gretchen to the women's bathrooms, where Finster asked him to wait. Gretchen decided to go look for Ken before Finster spotted her without her buddy. As she walked, she was deep in thought. His last words troubled her _"I have this sinking feeling like the beginning of some thing that will cost her and her friends their innocents."_

Meanwhile Cody waited for Ken to bring the orders from the pick up line. "Where is he? It's been three minutes." Cody strolled up to the pick up counter. One of the workers handed a customer his tray over Cody and Ken's food.

"Oh that's yours. It was ready a few minuets ago." The fast food worker shoved the tray at Cody. He strolled his way through the painted metal tables. Ken quickly came into his line of sight. He was to Cody's left walking into the food court.

"Ken, where have you been?"

"I went to restroom. I thought you would pick up the food if you didn't see me there."

Answered Ken.

"Well stalker boy is here with us!" Cody yelled as he put their tray down on the table.

"Don't worry I think he's still with Finster." Ken smirked assured Riptide was not near them.

* * *

Well now, there's a whole new angle. R&R


	5. Facade

Sorry for the late update. The last few weeks of school combined with taking the ACT test took up all my time.

This is the dreaded fifth chapter. I've tried to post this story before but I could never finish the fifth chapter so it took it down.

If you annoyed by the constant meetings, it's a necessary evil to drive the story. We are also getting closer to that M rating change, as things are getting more profane by the paragraph.

Gretchen decided that it would be best to find Randall if she couldn't find Ken. She found it harder and harder to stick to the original plan. The longer she was on her mission the more questions came up. She was starting to wonder if their plan could work without dealing with what they were trying to avoid. If not she would have to find another way to keep Ken away from Randall.

Cell phones weren't allowed at school but she had Galileo which could work as a walky-talky and contact people on their cell phone and it also took notes. She sent a text message to Vince and T.J. about the fight on the bus.

Then she went looking for Randall again. She finally spotted him in the food court fussing at Cody for ditching him. Ken told him he could sit at the table but he was still yelling and upset.

"…besides ditching me for Ken; Ken ditched Gretchen. Do you even know where she is?"

He whirled around to face Ken.

"I think she's okay…" Ken replied quickly. Randall was right and Ken thought about looking for her now.

"You're forgetting-"

Miss Finster suddenly emerged from one of the restaurant pick-up lines. Ken stood up and wandered around panicking. He was either going to look for Gretchen or leave before Miss Finster saw him without his buddy; Riptide would point it out instantly.

"Watch where-oof" He bumped into Gretchen, who just crept from around a wall. "Oh I was just looking for you." Ken spoke softly.

She looked over his shoulder at Riptide and Miss Finster knowingly. Gretchen pulled a chair up to the table.

The bus trip back to school was peaceful. Randal was sitting at the back of the bus far away from Ken. Ashley A pushed him down the aisle and Ashley T. sat on the end of his favorite seat to keep him out of it. They were following the plan Spinelli told them about. To Gretchen they where having an easier time with their mission compared with hers. Ken didn't talk to her much the rest of the way.

Her class got back a few minutes before recess. Gretchen went to the cafeteria in time to meet her friends as they were leaving. Randall, Ken and Riptide weren't anywhere around. She knew that Riptide and Randall were with Miss Finster, but didn't know where Ken was.

When they got outside, T.J and Gus were dashed towards the digger kids area of the playground.

Gretchen grabbed Spinelli by the sleeve. "Hey, you and T.J.'s idea seems to be working. Randall looks like he may start hanging with the Ashleys after all."

"Good; so you're saying you don't need to follow Ken around anymore. I think he's getting suspicious anyway." Replied Spinelli as she tried to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"He is. I'm concerned about this plan, G; I think that it could get more complicated if we don't…" She stopped talking to run. " Consider possible hidden problems." Gretchen said panting.

Gretchen and Spinelli climbed down a wooden ladder into a pit. At the bottom of the pit there was a small tunnel leading to a small underground room. Big enough to park a van in but only about five feet high. The room was supported by odd pieces of wood from a construction site.

"Okay this time we don't have to worry about some one spying on us again."

"T.J. Did Randall see any of this being built?" asked Gus.

T.J. unrolled the large paper he kept his plans on. And Gretchen took out a small note book. "No, the Diggers built this place a while ago. They really didn't want to show me this but I paid them" His friends momentarily thought he paid with candy then looked troubled when they realized it was money.

Vince looked around, "So, has this threat been stopped? What happening with you.' He pointed across from him."

Gretchen gave her assessment, "Well Randall is showing some progress, he's spending more time with the Ashleys. But it's to early to tell if he will ditch Ken for them. Anyway I don't know how long they can keep up the act, so this is a temporary fix."

T.J. seemed pleased. But Spinelli was not, "I don't understand why we are going through all this trouble. We should just force Randall to tell Ken the truth and bam; it's the end of it."

"Well see that's where the problem is at. My mission isn't going anywhere. You know there was a fight on the bus. And from what I saw Riptide got blamed. I mean I was watching the whole thing; and how Miss Finster reacted. Riptide was paired with her at the arcade!"

"What if Randall isn't lying…what do we do now. We'll have to find some one who actually likes him and wont teach him to be a better spy." T.J. scratched his chin.

Mikey randomly interrupted, "Um…can I suggest that we ask Menlo who is giving him the fight reports on Ken. You all are assuming it's Randall but it may not be. Maybe something strange is going on."

The group looked from friend to friend wondering why no one had thought of checking that sooner. "That's a better idea than what I was going to suggest." Said Gretchen.

"What were you going to do?" asked Gus.

"Um well, Riptide ran into me alone at the arcade. He knows I'm watching Ken, because he has overheard us talk. He knows we are spying on Ken and him. He thinks we are trying to find out why they've been fighting."

Spinelli and Vince at the same time, "And?"

"Riptide clamed he's got a real reason to fight him. He even tried to imply Ken was attacking him. There is something else going on. I can't quite understand everything he was trying to say, but Remember when Galileo said someone wasn't telling the truth; well Riptide was implying….

Look, Ken was really violent on the bus and when I tried to ask him about it he's played it off like it was no big deal. Secondly, Riptide said something that made him mad but whatever it was, only they knew what each of them were really saying. So I think Riptide might have something on Ken…he hinted to something like that at the arcade." Gretchen fidgeted with Galileo and looked up at Vince from time to time.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of direct involvement with Riptide." Answered T.J.

"No…I think she's right. I don't want to get near Riptide but if something strange is going on maybe we should find out. Like if Spinelli can't just beat up Randall cause something will just go wrong and mess everything up. And since we don't have a way to permanently deal with him we could just stop the fights directly." Commented Vince.

T.J. threw some rocks at the wall. "It's way too dangerous to stop a fight like that. I almost got hit walking out of the bathroom days ago. Vince and Gretchen I know they like arguing with each other in a way that outsider can't understand. I was in a bathroom with them, remember? I don't think they talk like when they're alone. Use this spy equipment I lifted from Randall. Put it in the bathroom and you can hear what they are saying."

"T.J that's the boys bathroom! Why don't you do it?" Yelled Gretchen.

"Cause I don't know who to use it. Even if they do catch you…I don't think either of them would hit a girl."

"Hum… how do you know this stuff works then?"

"Um…" T.J. looked a little embarrassed.

Vince quickly changed the conversation. " I'm going to talk to Menlo again. I want to make sure Riptide's was blamed.

"let's pretend like nothing strange is going on till Vince gets back." Said Gus

All of his friends looked at him and Spinelli folded her arms in irritation.

Vince used his bathroom pass to go all the way to the other side of the building where the offices are. If anyone asked he could say he wanted to use the bathrooms on that side. He went straight to Menlo's desk.

Menlo was a bit unnerved by Vince suddenly showing up; he dropped his pen.

"You've got some new files, I know you do." Said Vince

Menlo looked up irritated. "What do you want now? I give you one deal-"

Now Vince looked a little mad. " That wasn't a deal. And there was just a fight, this time on the bus. I want to know what happen."

"Why don't you go ask Gretchen, she was there." Menlo said in a huff of anger.

Vince looked around. "You know what I really want."

Menlo shifter in this chair. " Of course, let's not dance around this. I'm not going to let you see the files. You can't pay the price.

Vince didn't like where this was going. He thought of things to blackmail him with, wondered why he volunteered to go to Menlo and why T.J. didn't. "I have a good reason to check the official report. Gretchen was involved."

"You lie! She was not."

"Then you've seen the files, why such the high price. What's it to you?"

Menlo played with his tie. "Because they are Miss Lemon's files and those reports aren't about you. Prices for the files are high, information is lower."

Vince knew what he meant, but he wanted to see the files for himself especially if they were fake. However, the high price could be anything. "Instead of food, what about basketball or baseball cards?"

"Those are of no use to me."

Vince grunted then remembered Menlo's bad kid past ways. "Two smoke bombs for the summery page."

Menlo's stern expression broke. "If you are in your locker get them now."

After five minutes, Vince returned to read the page. Again, Ken was blamed. It was Ken who threw the first punch according to Ashley T.

"Hum so Riptide got choked with a window. I wonder if he'll be scared of ken from now on."

"It would do some good but I doubt it. Why read the official report?"

"No one believed Gretchen."

Menlo let out a small sigh of relief. Vince paid attention to it because it was odd as if Menlo was worried why Vince wanted to read the report.

"Will you charge less if something happen between one of my friends and either of them?"

Menlo thought for a moment. "Let's talk about that it if actually happens." He held his hand out for the paper and Vince frowned.

"How long can you be going to the bathroom?" Menlo pointed to the pass clipped to Vince's pants. He dropped the page on the desk and ran down the hall.

Gretchen thought of her earlier conversation as she clung to a pipe above the ceiling of the boys bathroom. Seconds ago she was standing on top of the sink pushing up a ceiling tile so she could plant a microphone. She heard Riptide outside the door and needed to hide; Gretchen chose to go up. After was few she thought about lifting a tile to see if he was gone but worried she might see something she didn't want to see.

Gretchen heard the door fling open so she figured it was safe to peer under a tile at the floor. However, Riptide was still in the bathroom, it was another person that came in. The person was none other than Ken. "Regardless of what ever you're thinking it wont work."

"I've got open ears now." Riptide gave him a cheap half smile.

Ken circled him. "I don't think so. If you're talking about that girl, na…you scare everyone at this school. Who in their right mind would listen to you let alone get near you." Suddenly Ken punched Riptide in the mouth knocking him over and searching his pockets.

"You must be dumb. I'm not going to have it in my pockets or in my locker." Riptide growled . While laying on his back he kneed Ken in the neck then scrambled to his feet

Ken answered with a fist to Riptide's stomach then grabbed him by the arm and shoulder. He hurled him into a stall door. "Give me the disk. I'm willing to forget that we were enemies. I can put in a good word with the principal…there are many things I can do for you. I can find you someone, even Gretchen."

Riptide kicked him in the knee and stumbled out of the stall. Ken recoiled, grabbed Riptide by the collar, and flung him into one of the sinks mirror face first. The mirror shattered onto sink and floor. There were numerous cuts on Riptide's face. Ken cocked his head to one side in amused contentment.

"You know there's more of that where it came from….don't be stupid. Give me the disk!"

"No never, you're friends will know what you do after school. And your parents and the media. See Ken I'm not like you. I'm not going to take your offer….aggh!"

Ken put his arm in an arm lock stressing his elbow. "Hum ha ha-ha; you think it's disgusting. You're just like me and even if aren't you will be."

"Agrrrh… fuck you. You'll never find the disk." Riptide shouted through pain.

Ken twisted his arm farther and kneaded him in the ribs. Ken walked away and turned his back to him indifferently. In the momentary silence, Ken could hear Riptides heavy breaths and faint breathing that seemed to be omnipresent in the room. He knew something else was there so he chose his words more carefully.

"My friends and family will do exactly what Tai did Izzy, Cody, Davis, or Miss Finster, principal Prickly, Sora and Gretchen won't turn on me they never will. They don't have a reason to they think they know me very well."

"They will; because I have the disk."

"And that's why I'm going to break you legs. I'm going to force you to say it; That's you're just like me." Ken smirked "What do you think your parents are doing while you're at school?"

Riptide rushed him only to be roundhouse punched and put in a chokehold. Ken used his other hand to grab him by the inside thigh, lifted him over his head and slammed him down over his knee. Gretchen could hear the sound of bones breaking and feared Ken had broken Riptide's back.

But Riptide stood up "I'm not like you Ken." He shouted in a monotone rage.

Riptide kicked him in the chest so hard Ken flew back and hit the sink. The sink exploded into pieces from the impact. The force ripped the shoulder Ken's suit. Gretchen, above the sinks could see that his shoulder was out of socket. To her surprise Ken put this shoulder back in place with out one whimper of pain.

Ken tried to blitz Riptide but he jumped and dropkicked Ken before he could do anything. He motioned with his hand for Ken to get up. Again, he was charged; this time Riptide sidestepped and preformed a spinning heel kick to the side of Ken's head.

Ken wrecked into one of the stalls knocking the door off its hinges. "So you want to play…"

Ken suddenly jumped kicked Riptide into the wall, punched him in the jaw grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the sink. He proceeded to crash land on him with a flying elbow. They and the sink came crashing to the linoleum floor. The area was flooding with water and Ken tried to drown Riptide in it.

"You will-" Riptide shoved his whole fist into Ken's mouth cutting his hand and sending teeth flying everywhere. The two of them struggled for a couple of seconds. Till Riptide kneed Ken in the chest then kicked him in the face. Ken landed hitting his head on the toilet seat.

"You bastard. You tried to drown me. Guess what I'm going to do to you, little bitch fucker." As Ken tried to get up Riptide punched him in the nose hard enough for his head to collide with the toilet again. Riptide quickly pulled his leg around the bottom of the panel legs forcing his knee to bend in the opposite direction.

Ken never howled in pain during the fight but he was crying out now, loud enough to be heard outside the bathroom.

The door flung open. Randall ran in the direction of the screams. He ran to the last stall Riptide was still trying to bend Ken's leg around a pipe. Randall took one look at the water on the floor, the two broken sinks, the glass and blood on the floor and dashed for the exit. Riptide ran out and in the opposite direction.

Gretchen wanted to leave before Miss Finster got there. But jumping down would let Ken know someone else was there. She wouldn't be able to hold on to the pipe long enough for the janitor to finish cleaning up. She moved along the pipe to get close enough to the door before jumping down. She tried to do it quietly but Ken still heard the thump.

"Randall? Randall can you get the nurse?"

Gretchen ran out the door and down the hall

I decided it was best to cut it off here. R&R.


	6. Poker

Sorry about the long wait but this won't be the last of the delays. I will try and create a cache of chapters during the times I can actually write. I will admit I did get side tracked but not really during the times I would have been writing. But here's some good news

I wrote two different versions of the sixth chapter. One was lost on a dead computer but now that I have the files back I merged the two together. I forgot how good the lost files were so that's why I didn't just delete it.

On a side note I had worked at a place called Spinelli's deli

* * *

Gretchen ran up the hall and around a corner. She leaned against a wall, crouched down and caught her breather. ( _I need to get to class I can't be seen anywhere around the bathroom – I swear, I swear…..calm down! -I need, I still need to know what's going on in there. I need to know what Miss Finster thinks before I leave_.) Randall and the school nurse entered the boy's room first. Gretchen waited till they all went in before creeping back to the area. She listened from the other side of the door.

"Ken, what happen?" asked Randall.

Ken staggered to his feet with the help of the school nurse. "Riptide."

"I've said we should have suspen-"

"Just wait a minute Randall, What exactly happen here. You and him have been at it again!"

"Yes, Miss Finster, I was going to the bathroom when he attacked me."

"Ken, I'm tired of hearing he attacked you and it was unprovoked" Said Miss Finster.

Randall jumped between them. "Riptide's jealous. He hates him. I've seen him attack Ken for no reason."

"Were there any witnesses? I see you are pretty beat up. Where is Riptide?" Asked the school nurse.

"Randall here said he walked in on the fight."

"What did you see and did you see anyone else around?" Asked the school nurse.

Gretchen took a deep breath and waited for the rest of the story.

"Riptide was savagely attacking Ken on the floor. He was bending Ken's leg around the stall partition. There was blood on the floor like it is now. And I think I saw T.J. before I came in. He had to hear the noise unles-"

Ken cut him off. "Yes, I think someone else came in."

"Collect anything that's yours including teeth and we'll get to my office. You need to get your cuts cleaned and your teeth fixed now. "Demanded the school nurse.

"Yes, work one of your miracles. I'll go look for Riptide then I'll be looking to talk to you again." Miss Finster gazed from the nurse to Ken.

As soon as Gretchen heard foots steps near the door, she ran back to class. Ken was back in class for the last period but Riptide was missing for the rest of the day.

* * *

T.J and his friends waited after school for an extra 15 minutes for Gretchen to show up. Gus was worried that something might have happen because she didn't send them any messages.

T.J and Spinelli convinced everyone that she was probably checking on Ken since he was injured in the fight. They imagined him ranting to Gretchen about Riptide and how much of a menace he is.

They were going to go to Spinelli's house for ice-cream but their plan detoured when they neared the strip-mall. Vince spotted Gretchen before anyone else. "What is she doing sitting on a curb down there?" Vince said pointing to a dot up the street.

Mikey ran off shouting back. "She might be hurt."

Gretchen frowned at him then at her friends as they crowded around her.

"What are you doing here? I never saw you leave the school." Shouted T.J.

"I left undetected. But I didn't get the chance to tell you in advance, so I came here hoping to run into someone."

"What's all the fuss about?" Asked T.J.

"I saw the fight… it was bad, Robert Rodriguez and Quentin Tarantino bad. But I've got news, Riptide got blamed."

"Well that will be the first time." said Vince.

"What are you talking about?" She stood up.

"I talked to Menlo again. The bus fight was blamed on Ken; Ashley T. was the witness."

"No F-ining way, I was there. Riptide got blamed. She was nowhere around when the fight started."

"No he did not!"

Guy, guys stop for a minute; Riptide's been expelled?" asked Spinelli.

"No, he ran out of the school. That's why no one found him. I overheard Miss Finster and Randall talking and I know Riptide is going to be blamed."

T.J interrupted before Vince could argue. "Both of your sources are good but only one can be the truth. I think Menlo isn't being straight, I just can't prove it."

Vince looked disgusted, Gretchen somber and everyone else confused. Gus interrupted the tension "Where do you think Ken and Riptide are?"

"Ken vanished after school; Riptide went to where ever Riptide goes." Said Gretchen.

"I've been wondering where he lived for a while. I was thinking about looking for Riptide." Said Spinelli.

T.J shrugged "It might be dangerous though."

Vince walked over to Spinelli "I'm going with her. Is anyone else coming?"

"No but knock yourself out I'll be looking for Ken in a few." Replyed Gretchen

Spinelli, Vince and Gus ultimately went looking for Riptide around the park. T.J. and Mikey went to Spinelli's house to tell her parents they weren't coming. They planned to wander the area for Ken or Riptide. Gretchen went solo to look for Ken at the park.

* * *

Davis and Cody couldn't find Ken after the bell rung. However, they knew Riptide was on the loose somewhere near the school. Davis feared being followed so he and Cody ran all the way to their friends' favorite café instead of going home. They crashed into Izzy and Joe down the street from the coffee house.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? Why are you running?" asked Izzy.

"We…" pant "…Ken left cause Riptidethebully is on the loose."

"I had thought he was expelled but then I heard he ran away from the school." Added Davis.

Izzy listened to them and looked horrified. Joe looked at them like they were over reacting. "If this guy goes to your school and never looked at you the wrong way, why run off scared." Joe looked around. "You should be looking for Ken. He's the one who might need help."

The four of them began walking up the street. "Joe, Ken would have called if he was in trouble. The best way to help Ken is to find out more about Riptide. Sora knows more about him than we do." Said Izzy.

Davis looked surprised. "What; how's this?"

"You can ask her when we get to the shop." Cody and Davis raced to the coffee shop then turned back after looking in the window. "She's not there, is she out with Matt?" asked Cody.

Joe frowned "No."

"Well where is sh-?" asked Davis

"She must be out with her other friends. I don't think you should go looking for her." Said Joe

Izzy looked at his watch. "I'm guessing Ken isn't going to soccer practice but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go."

Davis sighed and walked off. Cody went chasing after him.

After they left Joe turned to go into the café. "Are you coming in?"

Izzy looked worried. "No, I'm going to look for Sora. I know it's a bad idea but…"

Joe just shrugged and went in. Izzy walked up the street. (_Hum..I wonder where Ken is. He sometimes goes to his school's after school program. But I think he's found somewhere to hide. I hope Sora is just like at the mall or something and not in a bad part of town or something_.)

He began to have second thoughts about looking for Sora. Izzy decided to check the mall and a teen club. If he didn't find her in an hour, he would go back to the cafe. He sat down on a wooden bench and stared across the street at a few store fronts.

Although he didn't know it, Gretchen had been following him for a few blocks. She watched Izzy out of a large window from the lobby of the bank behind him. He sighed and looked at his watch then the sun. Izzy got up and walked across the street to a nutrition shop. He was hoping they sold something to drink.

The shop was large with a counter at the front of the store; the space was large enough for a long line of customers. The wall opposite the counter had a large window with a plush bench and two bean bag chairs under it. Izzy looked at the menu then to the side of the counter at the aisles stretching to the back of the store. He noticed some gym equipment at the back. (_Hum, when did this store open?_)

As Izzy wandered to the back of the store Gretchen crept in. She figured that Ken was somewhere around him.

Izzy was shocked and angered by what he found at the back of the store. Riptide was bench pressing 70 pounds with free weights. He stopped his set, jumped up and backed away from Izzy into a treadmill. They stared each other down for a while until Izzy heard someone behind him. He whirled around and the person ducked around another aisle.

Izzy looked at Riptide accusingly, but Riptide's own face showed fear of the mysterious intruder. Izzy jumped and peered over the aisle. He saw Gretchen, a girl he often seen passing him at his bus stop walking with another group of children. She was hunched over looking up at him. Since she was caught she walked around to them.

"What were you doing?" asked Izzy

She didn't answer him. She just faced Riptide and studied the scene. She knew now Ken was nowhere around, but she wondered why one of his friends was with Riptide.

"I'm sure you're not being watched here." Gretchen said suddenly

Izzy looked at Gretchen then at Riptide. Riptide sat down in the bench and looked at his watch. "I don't know. I'm not sure where Ken is." He then looked at Izzy.

Gretchen glanced at him too. "What's going on?" asked Izzy.

Riptide looked distantly at some protein power cans on the shelf. "I need to talk to someone who can do something. The more you know the more problems you have..."

Izzy quickly became enraged and left.

"Were you waiting for him to leave?" She thumbed down the aisle.

"Uh, no. Yeah I didn't want to talk to you two at the same time. But I'm not sure if I should tell you what's up. I think it might be better if you figure it out on your own."

Gretchen frowned. "Spit it out."

Riptide paused for a while. "It's not best if you find out from me. But I can tell you about other stuff. What do you want to know about Ken?"

Since he was going to be difficult she picked the best questions. "So Ken can fight hard yet he doesn't look that strong."

"Don't be fooled." Riptide lifted up his shirt and showed her some bruises and cuts.

Gretchen was a little surprised that he was that scared up. She also took note that his ribs were taped up. "Do you think he will get suspended?"

"No, I'm getting blamed."

Gretchen found his certainty a bit strange. She had some questions for Vince next time she saw him. "What does Ken think I'm up to?"

"If you were looking for Ken after school, don't you'll get his friends suspicious. I don't think he cares what you do as long as you don't pry too far."

She looked at him skeptically

"Uh… but you should be careful cause I think Ken has uh…the wrong idea, partly. Um, don't hit on him." He said nervously

Gretchen's eyebrows flew up "What!"

"Uh, nothing. I might be confused. Don't let him hit on you. I got to go." Said Riptide scurrying off.

Gretchen quickly made her way to the front of the store. She saw Izzy pacing outside on his cell. As soon as he got off she walked up to him.

"It won't do you any good. He will be gone before your friends get here. I'm not with him. I don't know him, but he's in my class if you were wondering."

Izzy walked with her across the street and sat on the bench. "Where the hell did he come from and what was all that B.S. about?"

"I think he's playing games or hiding something but according to him, Ken is too." Said Gretchen

Izzy gazed at the store fronts. "Do you know where he lives?"

"No."

"Then I think I know more about him than you do." Said Izzy

Gretchen watched Riptide run out the store and down the street.

"Ken has been hiding something lately and acting strange. His friends Cody and Davis can't find him. He's not at his house."

"Do you know why they've been fighting? She asked

"No, that's the mystery. I'm going to go meet my friends." He left her sitting on the bench. She thought about looking for Ken but decided to listen to Riptide's warning.

* * *

Ken slouched against the side of an art supply store with a slushy in one hand and a box of fresh donuts in his lap. He had escaped Riptide and Gretchen's watchful eye along with the rest of his friends for the seventh time this week. He thought about going home to rest; he wasn't that far from his apartment. Instead he wondered where Riptide was and what to do with Gretchen. He chuckled about what he would do if she kept asking questions. Ken quickly dosed off but was awakened by Cody.

"Ken, Ken what are you doing here?"

He jumped up so quickly he knocked the box of donuts off his lap, spilling them all over the ground. Ken was shaken, looked paranoid and angry. "What are you doing on this side of town?"

"What am I doing here, why are you here?"

Ken sipped his slushy impatiently. "Hiding from Riptide, you?"

"Looking for Sora." Replied Cody

"She wouldn't be in this area; too few criminals." Ken laughed nervously and picked up the donuts.

"Let's go home; everybody's worried."

Ken followed Cody around the corner. As soon as they started walking Ken slipped the chip out of his phone and replaced it with another one. He sent a text message then put the original one back.

* * *

Gretchen got in class before everyone else again. She didn't know if Ken was going to come to school to day. She figured that either he was at the doctor or he would be taking a day off. She assumed Friday would be boring now that Riptide had been suspended or expelled. It would be nice to have a weekend without the drama that had been characteristic of the weekday.

To her surprise Ken was the next student to enter the class. His face looked bad and he had some trouble sitting down.

"Jesus!" Gretchen said to herself.

Ken looked at her with scorn but quickly changed his expression. "What do you think I would look like after that fight?"

She sighed. "Did the cops show up?"

"No, the school dealt with it on their own."

Gretchen was visibility upset; though, she knew that Ken was the one who started the fight. Still Riptide didn't do the right thing and get help as opposed to fighting.

More and more students were filing in. By the time the teacher should have come in, the class room was full except for one student. The main teacher Miss Fiddle walked in with Riptide. Ken and Gretchen were shocked. The teacher pointed to a desk where Riptide would sit down at.

"Ken I need to talk to you around third period, before lunch." Demanded Miss Fiddle.

He nodded his head in agreement and looked over at Riptide. He didn't return the glare, Riptide kept looking at the teacher nervously.

After the third period most of the students went to the bathroom. Ken left to go to the teacher's lounge. Gretchen kept a close eye on Riptide; she followed him to his locker.

"What do you want?" Riptide said while putting some text books on the shelf.

She looked him over squinting hard. "Why the hell are you still here?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "To be honest I'm not quite sure. But Ken requested that his parents not be called."

Gretchen was very confused. "How do you know?"

"I was in the principal's office with Miss Finster this morning. They were yelling at me when Miss Lemon came in and told Principal Prickly to put the phone down. And that they weren't to call Ken's parents. He left the office to talk to her while Finster continued to yell at me."

"Okay….strange but that doesn't explain why you are still here. Why should I believe you; why would Ken request something like that?"

"I told you before…" He slammed the locker shut and faced her.

"If you want me to even think about believing you, you need to stop being so vague."

Riptide handed her a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Just keep following Ken."

She took it and decided talking to Riptide was unproductive so she walked away. Gretchen unfolded the paper and read it. It was a flyer with Kens teams practice times and location. The piece of paper was moderately useful but didn't answer any of her questions. She shoved it in her jeans and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Vince and T.J's class had a substitute teacher for their second class so he asked to go the bathroom. From there he went into Miss Lemon's office. He stopped at Menlo's desk.

"Menlo I've got a question for you."

"Then I hope you hate pizza cause it's going to cost you." Said Menlo

Vince sat in one of the chairs across from him and pulled out his cell phone.

"You know you're not allowed to have those in here."

"Relax I'm not calling anyone. I'm just reading something. Do you know about the fight yesterday in the boy's bathroom?"

"Everybody knows about that, Vince."

"Well why is Riptide still here, that was a big fight? That bathroom is still out of order. Weren't Ken's parents here?"

"Oh…well no they weren't here. Nor were Riptide's parents."

"Who was blamed for the fight? What did you see when they came through here?" Vince said standing up.

Menlo straightened his tie. "I wasn't at my desk when they came in. I was at the water fountain. When I came back they were in the principal's office."

Vince thought he was lying. T.J. told him that Menlo messed with his tie whenever he was being dishonest. "Let me see whatever files you have on that fight."

Menlo seemed nervous. "Well with this particular file, since it's new I'd prefer you to pay up front."

Vince was surprised and also knew that Menlo wasn't looking to be paid in food or firecrackers this time. Vince gave him a five knowing his friends would likely freak out if he told them what happened.

Menlo reached in the cabinet for Ken's folder and removed the report. Vince wasn't allowed to photo copy anything but he could take notes.

He was surprised again when Ken was blamed for starting this fight too. The report said that Riptide was defending himself and had restrained Ken long enough to go looking for help. While he was out Miss Finster had found Ken in the bathroom.

At the bottom was a paragraph that told Principal Prickly not to suspend Ken or call his parents even if Riptide's parents showed up. There were instructions on how to handle the problems between the two families without the cops help.

Vince frowned and gave Menlo back the report. "So Miss Finster wrote this when she questioned Riptide?"

"Yes… I guess, I wasn't there." He straightened his collar

Vince looked at his watch then slowly went out. He tried to make it back to class before the sub went looking for him.

* * *

Vince met up with Gretchen at lunch.

"So what did you get? Do you know why Riptide wasn't suspended?"

"Yeah but something isn't quite right." Said Vince. They stood in the lunch line waiting on their friends; so they could give them a dish when they showed up.

"Okay…so is it seriously wrong or kinda wrong?" asked Gretchen

"First Menlo wanted me to pay him cash up front. Second he was messing with his tie. You remember what T.J. told us."

She rose and eyebrow. "How much did you pay him and what did you get."

"A five and here's my notes."

Ken was ten kids in front of them near the lunch lady. He stepped out of line just enough to look down the row of kids and find Gretchen. He signaled for her to come to him.

She quickly read the note knowing she wouldn't have much time to talk. "Yes…something is not right. Randall was the one who found Ken and Riptide wasn't running to get help. Who would even know he was looking for help."

"So maybe he ran into a teacher and lied about what happen." Vince spotted Ken looking back at them.

"Vince, I talked to Riptide. I don't think he was being straight with me but he said Ken told them not to call his parents. And he said the school nurse, Principal Prickly and Miss Lemon were involved"

Ken was again signaling for Gretchen to jump the line.

"Menlo said he wasn't around while they talked to Riptide. But if Miss Lemon was involved so was he. Ask Ken what happened." Vince searched the line for Ken but he was missing.

He suddenly appeared behind Gretchen .

"Hu?" She wondered how he got behind her and looked around for the rest of her friends. Vince was also startled.

"Follow me." Said Ken while walking out of line.

"I'll talk to you later, Vince." Said Gretchen

They went to the front of the line and Ken got food for them both.

"How did you cut the line?" She asked as he carried her tray.

He just winked as they sat at an isolated table in full view of the Ashelys. "Gretchen I'm starting to get worried that Riptide won't ever get suspended."

She sat across from him this time. "Why haven't your parents come to school yet?"

"I don't want Riptide to know what they look like." Answered Ken. She frowned at him and he sighed. "Riptide has been following me after school. He's trying to find out where I live."

Gretchen didn't know Riptide was harassing Ken after school. She had been suspicious of Ken but it diminished when she found out Riptide was stalking him. "You need to talk to the cops."

"If I talk to them the media will show up at the school." Said Ken

She poked at her tader-tots. "He's not been suspended so, surely he will follow you home again."

"I can manage. I've been able to lose him all this time."

"No, no, I'll walk home with you today. I don't think he will follow us." Gretchen stood up about to go to her friends table.

"Why haven't you called?"

Gretchen was caught off guard. "Um, I've been busy.

Ken gave her a devious smile. "You sure have time for me in school. What are you doing for the weekend?" He slipped his number under her fruit cup.

She sat back down and glanced at the Ashley's table. "Uh, Studying."

Ken got up and sat next to her. "How about we have some real fun."

"What kinda fun?" Gretchen pretended to be cool and collected hoping he would ignore the hesitation in her voice.

Ken put his arm around her shoulder. A surprisingly large portion of the cafeteria's attention was on them. Gretchen ignored the Ashleys heavy glares and her friend's uneasiness.

Ken glimpsed at the onlookers then focused on Gretchen. "I want you to come with me to a club tomorrow night"

"Um I don't know if I'm allow-"

Ken cut her off. "Just think about it." He said getting up to go to his table.

She quickly went to her table and sat down. Her friends gave her some odd looks. "Yeah….that was… unexpected. I got to walk him home today too. He said he's being stalked by Riptide after school."

"Do not walk him home. We don't know if he's really being stalked and if he is who knows what Riptide might do. Said Vince.

We should stop trusting Menlo. I find it had to believe ken was blamed for that fight."

"But Ken was trying to kick Riptide's ass yesterday," Said T.J. "Plus Vince got to see an official report."

Gretchen looked at the Ashley's table. "I think we should start paying them. Anyway, if I walk Ken home I can ask him some more questions."

Gus looked a few tables over. "They are beyond paying at the moment."

Gretchen looked up at her friends as if they would be mad. I'm going with him after school to-"

"Oh god…. You can't be serious. The horror, Riptide'll show up and why did Ken even ask you anyway?" Said Vince

"Look **It is** an opportunity." Said Gretchen. She didn't say much during the rest of lunch because she knew her friends were too happy with her decisions.

* * *

For the first time in years T.J. and his friends walked home without Gretchen. Ken waited for his friends to leave before taking an alternate exit with Gretchen. They walked the long way to his house.

"I have soccer practice later that I've been missing due to Riptide. Do you want to go to my house or to the field?"

She had only agreed to take him home. She worried that the longer they were out the more they would be in danger. "No, let's go to your house."

Ken smiled. "When we get there we can talk. I'm not sure if Riptide isn't around us now.

When they got to his apartment building he checked to see if he was being followed like usual. Then they rode the elevator to the sixth floor and walked half way down a long hallway.

"This is important; don't tell anyone my apartment number or where it's located."

"Okay I won't."

He opened the door and showed her the living room. She sat down on the striped couch and glanced at a vase filled with marbles. She looked around the room at a book case then at the kitchen. Suddenly she noticed that Ken's parents weren't home.

"Hey, so do you have any idea what happen with Riptide this morning. I'm willing to help you get him suspended."

"I was told by a friend that Miss Finster brought Riptide into the office. And that Miss Lemon handed the principal some files. I guess Miss Finster must have written out a report in the morning. I didn't see him at all yesterday after leaving the nurses office."

"Weren't you too hurt to come back to class?"

He sat at on the couch with her. "Yes but I'd rather not stay in there; I didn't have any broken bones."

"Did your friend talk to anyone in the offices like Menlo? How did they find out about this?"

He scooted over and put his arm over her shoulder "Yeah he was there. My friend was in the office when Riptide was brought in and he talked with Menlo too. If you want to help me I'll have to find a way to properly pay you back."

Gretchen was sure Menlo was lying to Vince now. His deceit meant that Randall was likely helping Ken and either Miss Finster had it out for Ken or something even crazier was happening.

She pulled his number out of her pocket and whispered into Ken's ear. "Take back your number." She stuffed into his hand.

He sighed. "I prefer you keep it but you do know where my apartment is now."

She raised herself and climbed over the back of the couch. "I thought you were putting on a show for the Ashleys." Gretchen wandered around the apartment opening doors.

"Well sort of, but-Hay that's my room!-... I mean unless that's where you wanted to go." Ken said as a desperate attempt to keep her from seeing the digimon inside.

Gretchen was disgusted and was about to curse him out when she saw Wormmon sleeping on his bed.

"I wanted to talk to you a bit before showing you him." Ken tried to push the door close.

"What is that?"

"Oh he's my friend a special friend."

Wormmon lifted his head up and stared at Gretchen. Ken put his finger to his lips behind her back. Wormmon started talking anyway.

"Ken, you know you're not supposed to have friends over while you're parents are gone."

Gretchen was in shock. She was just about to ask Ken what kinda butterfly this giant caterpillar would turn into. But instead was standing there with her jaw dropped.

"Ken?"

"Gretchen I can't explain, I can't… please don't freak out." He grabbed her arm and led her back to the living room.

"I'm not freaking out. I'm okay but I got you home safely and I've got to get back."

Ken opened his door and stepped out with her. "He's a secret please don't tell anyone. And um…I want you to keep my number."

She squinted at him and walked off. "I'm not telling." She shouted from down the hall

* * *

I can't remember if I ever posted this chapter or if it was left on my computer. R&R


End file.
